


Not just an ordinary hero

by charmedlily



Series: My sad one shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is in Hermione's POV and it's about when she figures out that she loves Harry and he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just an ordinary hero

What is a hero?

Well a hero is someone who can save the world and still be modest about it.

What makes a hero?

Circumstances and a fair amount of luck

You are a hero, 'cause you save the world and manage to stay alive.

You are a hero, 'cause you stand up for what you believe in.

You are a hero, 'cause you love me

You are a hero yet you hate being called a hero.

Sometimes you can't change who you are supposed to be.

Sometimes you find out that the one you have been looking for was standing in front of you this whole time.

Sometimes you love to be a hero, just for me.

You're not just an ordinary hero, you are the light, the hope, the "chosen one", the "savior", and the "boy-who-lived";  
yet all I can see is you, you as a person not an idol to be worshipped, but as that 11 year-old boy who finally got presents at Christmas.

I love you, not the idol; the real you, the one with the "saving people" problem.

I LOVE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!


End file.
